Spirit Kiss
by Thelostflower
Summary: Rose has just returned from Russia, broken heart in her hands to find herself reassigned as Adrian Ivashkov's guardian to protect him from an ancient evil that haunts his family. Thrown into the chaos & secrets that surround him Rose can only hope to make it out alive. Heart torn by her own secret feelings, will Rose learn to love again? Time is running out & she might be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return home**

It's been months since he left me, since I ran away to the edges of the earth to find him. To find myself. He told me he loved me. He left.

I should have listened to my mom. She said they always leave. I can't believe I was so weak, so stupid. Here I am, wandering through a little town in Russia searching for the man who stole my heart. I want it back. I need it back.

I keep a hood pulled over my hair, sunglasses on, and my gaze low. He can't know I'm here. He'd recognize me from a mile away. My Dimitri. My feet carry me idly through the village market retracing their usual route. Vendors and farmers are selling their wares in wooden stands; no one bothers to notice me anymore after traipsing through every day. They figure I'm another lost soul. Maybe I am.

A wrinkly, knobby hand latches onto my forearm. I gasp. "Let me go-" I yelp. Heads turn. My teeth latch onto my tongue and bite down stifling the end of my yelp, trying to not draw attention.

"Look there" An elderly lady cuts me off pointing across the market. Her voice cloaked in a thick accent.

I follow her gaze. A man and woman are chatting some ways away. His strong silhouette calls to me. I resist the temptation to run to him. He is not mine to run to. His deep brown hair dances in the wind. He looks happy. My heart sits in my throat, pounding away, I cannot speak. I cannot look away.

I'm safe. His back is to me. He chats animatedly to one Tasha Ozera.

"Oh Dimika!" she laughs clinging to his arm. My eyes fall on her swollen stomach. I can't breathe. My vision blurs. Pain overtakes me. Raging from within. Breathe I tell myself, forcing air into my lungs.

"He no love her, but he is happy." The Russian baba says to me, shaking my arm.

I don't even realize I'm crying until the hot tears soak through my sweater. He chose her. He chose her over me. I was supposed to meet his family. Not Tasha. Dimitri said he loved me! I was his Roza. She's pregnant with his child. He loves her. He lied. My lungs scream for air. It's like the oxygen has disappeared around me. Tears stream down my face.

"You leave." I nod. Not trusting my voice.

"Fix this." She rests a shaking hand on my heart.

We lock eyes, her fiery blue ones meet my brown. Spurred by her gaze, I flee. Sobs choke me. My arms cling to my torso wrapped around to stop the pain. To stop the bleeding of my heart. They're the only things keeping me together.

"Dimitri Dmitri Dimitri Dmitri" I chant over and over. Each time his name escapes my lips is a stab to my heart. I don't care, I like the pain now.

He doesn't love me. He never loved me.

By the time my plane lands in Montana I feel nothing. Every muscle and bone in my body aches with exhaustion. I want a hot shower. That's all I could really use right now. That and a stiff drink. A double shot of vodka maybe… or some tequila.

I stare blindly at the crowd. Which way do I go to get a taxi? Where do I even go? I withdrew from the academy. I can't even go home. I have nothing. I wander through the crowds of people looking for their loved ones not really seeing.

"Rose! Rose!" I scan the crowd. It can't be me they're calling to. No I left everyone behind. Burnt those bridges.

"ROSE HATHAWAY!" I jolt. That voice, it can only be one person.

"Adrian!" I sprint to him, his emerald eyes sparkle at me. Damn he looks good. His chocolate hair is impeccable as always. I can't help the grin that appears on my face.

"Are you deaf or something? I've only been yelling your name for the past five minutes!" God I missed him. He engulfs me in a hug. Something clicks. His embrace is all I need. I am home.

I cling to him for dear life.

"Are you ever a sight for sore eyes…"

"Hey Little Dhampir, I missed you too" He smirks. I bury my face into his chest to hide my blush.

Finally when I'm sure it's safe to come out, I pull away.

"Why did you come here? I was expecting Lissa…"

"Trying to get rid of me already!" He laughs.

"Never!" I grin sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Surely you jest or you're going to be one pretty girl stranded at the airport!" His eyes sparkle with humour.

"I am so glad to be back! Russia is nothing like home. They don't even have a good McDonalds!"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asks tentatively while we walk to the car.

I nod. Not trusting my voice. Events of the past months come rushing back to me. The air evaporates from my lungs leaving me starved for air. It's like I'm drowning in my sorrow. I can't think of Dimitri anymore, of what could have been. I need to move on. I have to move on. I draw in a shuddering breath. Act natural Rose. Get over it already. I tell myself hoping it works.

We stop walking. "Lost Ivashkov?" I taunt – a kneejerk reaction.

His eyes are full of concern. Gently he cups my face. Shocks shoot through me at his touch. Ever so softly he brushes away the fresh tears rolling down my face. Oh. That's why we stopped. Electricity courses through my veins. Every centimeter of skin he touches feels as if ablaze.

"Oh Rose" He whispers. "You're shaking."

Get it together Rose. Stop it. Don't cry in front of him. You're in the freaking airport. Get over it. Adrian's gentle touch makes the tears fall harder. They come faster and faster now. Pouring down my face like a thunderstorm in July. I'm a mess. My knees shake and my teeth rattle.

"Come here" Two strong arms pull me to his chest. I shake uncontrollably. Sobs wrack my body. Adrian coos soft comforting words into my hair.

My body tenses for a moment then melts into his strong frame. I feel safe. I feel warm. I feel… cared for. Something in my chest flutters. Something I can't quite name. I can't feel these things. This is Adrian! Not the man you loved. No he left you for a better offer. You're weak. I tell myself. Weak. But for once I indulge. Inhaling the musky scent of Adrian's cologne. Heart still racing, yet my breathing has stilled. So have my sobs. Adrian never left me. I left him… to find my heart. I never found it. Until now. It beats. Inside my chest. Aching for his embrace. Aching for his love.

"Better" He asks so gently I almost miss it.

I nod. "I'm not glass you know!" I bite out. I wince, always on the defensive aren't I?

"No, you're not glass, you're Rose" He smirks.

I can't help but laugh at the cheesy joke. "Sorry about ruining your shirt." I say, upon inspecting the water damage I've caused the beautiful teal fabric. Damn it's a good colour for him too.

"No worries, I didn't like it that much anyway." He flashes me one of his famous Ivashkov grins and we set off to the school.

Lissa is waiting at the gates when Adrian finally pulls up. We spent the whole car ride singing at the top of our lungs to cheesy rock songs.

"Rose!" She cries.

"Hey Liss" I say jumping out of the car and jogging over to her.

We squeal and hug each other. I start to pull back but she just gabs on tighter. Damn. When did she get some strength? I cough slightly.

"Hey Liss, you can let me go now" I squeeze out. She makes a nose of protest and continues to smother the daylights out of me.

"Ribs" I wheeze. Oh Hell. I guess I was right about having broken them when taking down a few rogue strigoi.

"wah" Lissa says still clinging onto me as if I were life itself.

"Lissa let her go" Adrian cuts in forcefully.

She drops her arms shock on her face. My hands immediately fly to my ribcage to brace it in place. Breathing hurts like a bitch all of a sudden.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone Adrian Ivashkov" Lissa scowls, looking every bit the princess she is. "You will not tell me when and when I cannot hug my best friend" Her jade eyes flashing with anger.

Adrian's eyes go wide. I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips. Lissa, my sweet Lissa yelling at Adrian over me, ha!

"oww" I moan, bracing my ribs once more. Laughing was so not a good idea.

"Rose, Rose what's wrong?" Lissa asks rushing to my side. Concern etched into her pale features.

"Damn." Adrian bites out glaring at me. "What the fuck did you do to break your ribs?!" How he managed to figure it out is beyond me. Really… I scowl matching his glare with one of my own.

"I'm fine I just need a moment."

"No" Lissa snaps. "Stay still"

"No Liss, I'll be fine, it's just a minor fracture. Probably mostly set by now anyway…"

Adrian growls his eyes glaring at the pavement. I scoff mentally: attitude much?

"Rose, just let me heal you please?" She begs me.

I nod in exhaustion. They really were hurting come to think of it. Stupid bones.

Lissa closed her eyes, her platinum blonde hair falling into her face as she concentrated. Her fingers rested delicately upon my broken ribs barely grazing the skin. The warmth of her magic soon radiated into me, easing the pain, filling me with the most delightful tingles. It was as if all of the world was right again. Too soon it was over.

We both let out a sigh. Lissa's posture slumped, darkness starting to set in. Remind me to absorb that later I tell myself.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, you shouldn't have had to"

"Rose, I wasn't there when you needed me. This is the least I can do." She looks down at me, eyes filled with guilt.

She's right. She wasn't there when I needed her, when Dimitri broke my heart. She wasn't there at all. But that was then. This was now.

"It's okay Liss, see I'm home now, I'm fine now thanks to you and Adrian." I soothe.

"How did you break those ribs?" Adrian asks finally. His usual humour strangely absent.

"Ran into a few strigoi."

The looks they give me demand explanation. I guess I owe it to them. I launch into the tales of my trip as best I can, editing out any detail to do with Dimitri and Tasha. It's better that way.

Being back at the Academy feels like home and boy was I ever homesick. Adrian and Lissa have barely left my sides, insisting that I needed an escort everywhere. Even while they watched me scarf down my third piece of cheesecake.

"Did you eat at all in the past three months?" Adrian asks laughing. I glare. Liss just looks disgusted.

I close my eyes relishing the feeling of being with my friends, well more so family again.

"Paws off my cheesecake Ivashkov, unless you want your finger to become unattached from your hand!" I shout at his finger slowly retreating from MY cheesecake.

"Caught red-handed" Lissa laughs.

He gives me his best puppy dog eyes "but its raspberry… and someone stole the last one" he adds with a pointed look at me.

"Fine, here you can have the rest." I slide my plate across the plastic table to his waiting hands.

He looks so adorable, his eyes light up like those of a 5 year-old on Christmas morning.

"Adrian you're quite the lucky man! Last person that tried to steal Rose's food ended up with a black eye!"

"Shut up Liss!" I elbow her playfully in the ribs.

Adrian grins and devours the cheesecake.

"Ahem" A tall middle aged guardian stood at the end of the table looming over us. Her hair cut to resemble a boyish crop.

"Guardian Petrov" Lissa and Adrian greet.

"Alberta" I nod searching her face for any hint as to what she may want.

"I've been looking for you three. You are to be in headmistress Kirova's office in 10 minutes. Don't be late." She turns and leaves.

"awh shit I'm in for it aren't I?" I wail.

"Oh hush why would we be called in too then?" Lissa asks, ever the diplomat.

"Nawh Rose, you're done for!" Adrian laughs. I swat at him.

Ten minutes later the three of us enter the grand office in which the headmistress resides. Ornate bookshelves grace the walls and a large antique desk rests in the middle of the room giving it a regal feel.

"Headmistress" Lissa and I greet solemnly.

"Kirova" Adrian adds with his best Ivashkov charm.

She dips her head in acknowledgement. "Queen Tatiana wishes to have a few words with you."

I'm surprised I didn't notice her before, with all the extra guardians around and all. Man, I must be losing my touch. She appears from the corner of the room, in her regal splendor, her gowns and jewels glinting under the dim light.

"Your majesty" We greet.

"Auntie" Adrian acknowledges; she smiles broadly at him.

"As I'm sure you are well aware princess Vasilisa, you are to graduate in a few months."

Lissa nods at the queen.

"I am well aware of your desires to attend college, would be willing to arrange for you to do so the most prestige university in the area. However, in return, I would like you to reside at the court and assist me in my duties. It is no secret that you have charmed the public and have a great awareness of what the people need. I'd like you to be part of the royal advisory and shadow me in some of your spare time." Her eyes bore into Lissa's daring her to reject the offer.

Beside me Adrian stiffens. He must have seen a shift in her aura and doesn't like what he sees. I tense, ready to spring into action. I _am_ Lissa's guardian after all. Well guardian to be anyway –if I ever graduate.

"I will accept your offer your highness, pending on a few conditions. Firstly I wish Rose to be my official guardian after graduation. Second, I wish to retain the right to express my opinions clearly and without bias during advisory sessions and in the court. Lastly I wish to be able to take time off to focus on my studies and duties to myself and friends."

I don't bother to hide the grin that lights up my face and shoot Lissa a look filled with pride. She's always so elegant and well spoken. She would do well as a leader. Unlike stuffy old Tatiana here…

"Of course my dear, these are all very reasonable conditions. You will be free to take vacations from the court whenever you may need it. I can assure you the court shall not try to influence your opinions in any way, for the integrity of your advice is crucial to many of our discussions." She grins like a mad hatter.

"I cannot however promise that Miss Hathaway will always be assigned as your guardian." Her eyes scrutinized Lissa's face to find a reaction. Disappointment is etched across Lissa's beautiful features. Hastily she adds "I can however guarantee that from now until your graduation Guardian Hathaway will be assigned to you in place of Guardian Belikov.

We all double take.

"What?" I ask bluntly. That's me, ever the charmer.

Adrian laughs and Lissa glares at me for my interruption.

"Yes Miss Hathaway, you heard me right. You were reckless and shameful in dropping out of school to chase after Guardian Belikov. You abandoned your charge for your own selfishness. If I had it my way, this would not be happening. However you are the best of your age and left in your trail a hoard of dead strigoi. It is impossible to ignore such talent. The guardians feel no reason as to why you should not receive your promise mark tonight as you have displayed tremendous competence and they feel that a bad decision should not ruin your career. You will have to complete the rest of your training and year with princess Vasilisa, but you are now officially a guardian."

I let out a loud woot and Lissa squeals. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" I yell as Lissa pulls me in for an embrace.

Someone in the room clears their throat awkwardly jolting us back to reality.

"Right – um –Thank you your highness" I say stupidly still giddy.

At last she turns to Adrian.

"Adrian dear, I expect you to return to the court soon and find yourself a suitor, or at least take active participation in the council. You can't just be gallivanting around a high school you've already graduated from. We also need to eventually assign you some new guardians. If you don't start dating I will start arranging meetings for you. Understood?" Her voice icy.

He tenses for a moment before a malicious grin spreads across his face. "Understood Aunt Tatiana".

"You know I just want the best for you darling."

"Thank you auntie." Adrian's expression suggests someone just threw a wet towel on him.

It wasn't long before I was faced with the familiar sting of the tattoo needle biting into the sensitive skin at the back of my neck. A small group of guardians from the school had gathered in my honour. I know most of them from training.

I scan the crowd with earnest looking for something. A sharp pain jabs my heart forcing a hiss through my chapped lips.

"Do you need a break?" The guardian tattooing me asks. She's a nice old lady.

Forcing myself to take a deep breath I shake my head. I will not let my emotion show. Tears form in my eyes. I scan the crowd and know what I am looking for - who I'm looking for. He isn't here. I always thought that Dimitri would be here for the day I got my promise mark. My heart feels like a thousand tiny shards of glass have punctured it.

Breathe. I tell myself. Get it under control. Focus on the pain. You got this Hathaway. Breathe. Don't you dare cry now, not in front of your fellow guardians. Breathe. I can feel it working. Heartache fading breath by breath.

"Rose, we are going to give you some _molnija _marks for the strigoi you killed in Russia."

I sit patiently until my bum starts to go numb, focusing on anything but the one painfully absent face from the audience. My neck feels like it's on fire from all the tattoo ink I've gotten. Thankfully it's over now. I stretch and everyone claps for me and my promise mark.

I Rose Hathaway am officially a guardian.

* * *

A/N: Hello all, thanks for reading! This is my first VA fic and it will feature my OTP _RoseXAdrian! _Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A huge thank you to both AmberRena and Riana Salvator [to answer your question: I don't actually have anyone in particular playing Adrian's character] for leaving reviews and to all of you who favourited and followed this story! All of the feedback never fails to make my day. I will be writing this and updating as often as I can in between classes, exams, and work. **I do not own Vampire Academy, only original thoughts and ideas are my own. Warning: contains a fair amount of swearing.**_

_Without further ado I present:_

**Chapter 2**

It's hard to believe that six months have passed since I received my promise mark. It still blows my mind to think of it. Guarding Lissa feels completely natural to me. Not that I've already been doing it all my life or anything… Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I all moved to the court last weekend. We all have our own apartments in the same wing. They are decked out with the most luxurious décor I could imagine. Apparently they're not even _that_ fancy. Lissa says she has seen better. But for those of us that aren't royal this feels divine! Apparently each room has a colour scheme. Mine is blue. Everything from the lavish queen sized bed and walk in closet to the mini kitchen, living area with flat screen TV, and bathroom with Jacuzzi tub are all covered in airy shades of beach blues and whites.

We spent the past week getting settled, exploring, locating the nearest café, and for me, training in the a-maz-ing gym. Lissa and Christian are to start university soon, and hopefully I can attend with them to guard Lissa.

A sharp knock on my door jolts me out of my thoughts and bed for that matter too. "One moment" I yell dashing around my room trying to put something more presentable on than my PJs. Finally I manage to locate a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. My new closet is massive! I end up forgetting where I put things. I finally make it to the door and pry it open a crack.

"Hi" I say breathlessly finding myself face to face with the one and only devilishly handsome Adrian.

"Hey little dhampir, what were you doing in there to keep me waiting so long?" Adrian asks waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

My breath catches in my throat while I take in his appearance. He looks handsome in his dark slacks and green dress shirt. His attitude gives him an air of cool; he smells of cloves and his cologne. It's intoxicating – deadly. I pull back a little before I do something stupid and open the door further giving us more space.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I tease him pulling out my Hathaway sass. We laugh and trade witty quips.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask after a while it is my day off. Not that I mind his company...

"The queen requires an audience with us momentarily. I have come to escort you my lady" Adrian says sinking into a deep bow.

"Such the gentleman" I tease. He just laughs, eyes sparkling.

I offer him my hand. "Lead the way oh gentle sir!" He drops a kiss on the back of my hand before leading me around the court to the queen's quarters.

I pretend to not notice the sudden race in my pulse.

After several moments we are led into her office. It is everything you'd expect a queen's office to be. Lavish with crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling, a fire place crackling merrily in the corner. Everything enveloped in gold and ruby colours. It's honestly a bit much to take in. I guess when you're the queen you get a stately office to prove it.

"Ah yes, Adrian and Guardian Hathaway, glad you made it."

"Your highness" I nod.

"I have some news for the both of you. As you know princess Vasilisa and Christian Ozera are attending college this upcoming week. I cannot allow you to go with them Guardian Hathaway."

"What!?" I yell. "You can't do that! Lissa is my charge and I am her guardian! We have a bond! You can't separate us!" Red colours my vision. Somewhere behind me Adrian laughs. How dare she! Who does she think she is? The queen? …oh, nevermind.

"Actually, I can and I will. You are no longer her guardian. The princess is under the utmost supervision all of the time and will not be spending much time outside of the wards at all. Therefore there is no need to waste the best talent on someone who is not going to need it." She states simply. I scowl. I think there's a compliment in there somewhere…

"Guardian Hathaway you are the youngest and one of the best guardians of your age. It is only fitting that you be put into the most intensive training. I want you to train with the best of the best guardians on whatever schedule they see fit. You will also have a new charge. He is reckless and a danger to himself and others which is why we need your skill set here. You are also of similar age so you two should get along well if you don't already. That is why I am reassigning you to my nephew Adrian Ivashkov." Tatiana beams.

Is she for real? I ask myself. As if I didn't know who Adrian was. I refrain from rolling my eyes. Opening my mouth to protest she cuts me off.

"This is final Rose. You either accept or you shall have to find work elsewhere." The queen snaps.

"I was only going to say I accept your offer." I say defensively.

"Good! Good! If Vasilisa ever needs your assistance you are welcome to go to her. But only in special emergencies through which your bond will alert you, I'm sure."

I nod eyes averted to avoid Adrian's heavy gaze.

"Thank you two for your time." Tatiana chirps sweetly.

Bitch.

I stroll out of her office Adrian in my wake.

"You know what this means?" He taunts me.

"What?"

"We are going to be spending a lot of time together" I groan at his suggestive tone.

"Oh come on Rose, any girl would envy your position! You get to spend all your free time with yours truly!" His teasing continues the entire walk back to our apartments.

I tune him out. Fighting back the massive headache triggered by Lissa's extremely explosive emotions thanks to her healing me earlier. Guilt gnaws at me for not absorbing the darkness but for once I don't want to deal with her.

"Rose, are you ok? You're being entirely calm about this whole thing."

I nod and shake my head biting my lip.

"Yes and no? Come on now…"

I gasp. Pain splits through my skull as if the skin is peeling away from the bone. It throbs as if being repeatedly hit by a hammer. A large one at that. I find myself on the floor –knees buckled beneath me.

"A-adrian" I manage fingertips pressed to my temples.

He stops walking abruptly. "Rose, Rose, oh hell what's wrong? Your head? Sweetheart, tell me so I can help. Sweetie let me make it better?" He sinks to the ground next to me.

I shake my head. "L-lissa" I stutter. "T-the b-bond – darkness." I manage.

"No Rose you can't. Not now. You can't absorb the darkness like this. Here let me help." His fingers caress mine before moving them aside. Heat spreads through my temples easing the pain immediately.

I struggle to my feet willing my legs to take my weight.

"Oh no you don't. You're not walking after that." If I've learned one thing it's to not argue with an Ivashkov unless you have a death wish. Presently I do not.

The ground beneath my feet vanishes. My face ends up tucked into his chest faced with that dangerously intoxicating scent of his. Two strong arms support me while I lay like a ragdoll.

"Adrian" I groan. "I'm fine now. I can walk. Put me down. I'm probably heavy."

"Your never ending faith in me and my manly powers is astonishing Miss Hathaway!" he jokes voice cloaked in heavy sarcasm. I can hear his grin. I glare into his chest.

He must have sensed my glare with his spidy senses for he adds "Rose, relax. Just let me carry you already. You're shaking like a leaf; don't even try to deny it."

"Don't you dare drop me Ivashkov" I growl into his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart" Adrian replies voice coated in sugar; dread seeps through me.

"AHHHHH" I yelp flailing my arms wildly. Gravity pulls my navel to the ground. My stomach drops flipping and flopping. The sense of falling is never pleasant. His arms catch me in seconds. I walked into that one.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV YOU LIAR!" I screech.

"Got you!"

"YOU BLOODY ARSE JUST YOU WAIT PAYBACK IS A BITCH"

He just laughs at me. He laughs! I swear if he wasn't so damn attractive I'd give him a new face for that stunt. No one gets away with almost dropping Rose Hathaway –well almost no one.

We finally reach my room. "Key please" Adrian says sweetly still grinning from his earlier stunt.

After all that fuss about him carrying me I feel a reluctance to move. His arms are warm and comforting and I don't want to move.

As if sensing my reluctance he asks "Are they in your pocket?" I simply nod.

"God Rose you're so helpless when you're tired." Surely he's kidding. Adrian shifts my weight to fish out my keys from my jean pockets.

He's clearly had a lot of practice opening doors with women in his arms I can't help but scowl as the door swings open. Adrian is if anything a womanizer. His charm makes him quiet irresistible if I do say so myself. Wait… I did not just think that. Nope. Nope. Nope.

He sets me down delicately on the couch. It's as he's scared I'm going to fall apart or break or something. I haven't had a breakdown since we came to court. I thought I was doing well –apparently not.

"Pick a movie." Adrian says, ever so gently. I can't help but pretend he only speaks that way to me. The other women make me feel bitter.

"Surprise me" I say too tired to care.

"okay" Adrian curls up next to me on the couch and pulls a blanket over us. He presses a few buttons on the remote to start the movie.

"No popcorn?" I tease curling up into the warmth of his body.

"Sorry little dhampir, didn't want to keep you waiting". His features are soft in the gentle glow of the floor lamp.

"_Legally Blonde_ Adrian, really?" I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"What!? Who says I can't like romantic comedies too! Besides they're good to cuddle to. And if you haven't noticed the main girl is both hot and badass kinda like you." As if anticipating my next response he adds "just different kinds of badass, she's hot blonde and a good lawyer, you're beautiful, strong, and dangerous." My heart flutters.

"Lissa is going to be mad" I say. Way to kill the moment Hathaway.

"I'll deal with Lissa, don't worry she'll understand." That's all the comfort I need.

Legs intertwined we snuggle under the warmth of the blanket and my eyes slide closed.

**Adrian**

Her breathing deepens and soon she is asleep. My precious Rose. I cannot believe that auntie actually assigned her to me. She must have some idea of how I feel towards Rose. I know she'd disapprove. Yet here she is, curled up onto of me. The night passes quickly but sleep continues to evade me. I can't help but think this is much like one of my dreams. Maybe it is. A loud snore pulls me from my reverie. Oh Rose. This can't be one of my dreams. There is most definitely a snoring Rose on top of me. It feels so good to hold her in my arms. I swear to god if I ever see that bastard Belikov again I will kill him. I will kill him for what he did to her –my Rose. She is finally back to herself - most of the time. But I can see through that mask. Her aura often says elsewise. There's something new too though, something I can't quite place.

I shift her body gently and wiggle out from underneath her, making sure to tuck the blanket in around her.

She looks so delicate now, her eyes shut, and face peaceful, she looks fragile like the softest of winds could blow her away. Oh how deceiving it is. Rose could never be fragile. Though beautiful like the flower, my Rose is cloaked in thorns. She's the strongest and sometimes scariest person I know and I love it. I love everything about her.

I guess I should go find Lissa before I turn into more of a poetic sap than I already am. I close the door softly behind me and pray Rose doesn't wake until I get back or I'll have hell to pay. I really shouldn't be sneaking off without my guardian…

The courtyard is beautiful in the setting sun. It's our morning now. A newly lit clove cigarette finds my mouth while I prowl looking for Lissa.

"Cousin" She greets, seated on a bench under a tree. She looks exhausted; her aura is tinged with black. The darkness clearly is bothering her.

"Didn't sleep well?" Lissa shakes her head in response.

"Why did you come here? Is there something you need to tell me?" I sit on the wooden bench next to her. There's no escaping this conversation now.

"You should really let Rose help you with the darkness" I counter avoiding the inevitable. She looks taken aback.

"Maybe next time instead of being proud and giving her a killer headache through the bond you could just let her help you."

"I – She – what?" Lissa demands.

"She's sleeping right now."

We sit in silence like that for a while. I blow perfectly formed smoke rings –they float so gently in the breeze around us.

"Stop that" Lissa coughs.

"What don't want to admire my art?" I tease.

"No, I don't need the whole court thinking I've adopted your bad habit either." I scowl.

"Adrian, I can see it in your aura – you're hiding something. What is it?" For the first time I really look at her closely. Worry is etched into her ivory complexion. Her jade eyes are full of fear. She looks anxious. I guess going off to university does that to a person. I guess caring about Rose does that too. My eyes catch sight of something on her neck.

"Lissa, is that… a hickey?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"What!? Where?!" She screeches and pulls a compact mirror from her designer purse.

Laughter erupts form my lips as she tries to cover it with some concealer. "Guess things between you and fire crotch got a little bit too _heated_"I joke.

Lissa simply glares. "If that's all you have to say to me Ivashkov I'm leaving." She rises. I panic, I promised Rose I'd take care of this one for her.

"Roseisnolongeryourguardian." The words fly from my lips.

"Come again?" Smooth Ivashkov smooth.

I take a deep breath. Annunciate this time you dolt I tell myself. "Rose is no longer your guardian."

"WHHATT!?" She screams. Damn. I really thought I got it out that time.

"Rose. Got. Reassigned." I say slowly for maximum comprehension.

Lissa looks on the verge of tears or manslaughter. "To whom?" she asks in an eerily calm voice.

"To me!" I say and all hell breaks loose.

Is it legal to hit a woman? I don't know but right now I'm not sure I care. To say Lissa would be angry was the understatement of the year. Thanks Rose. Lissa is out for blood. I duck again from her bloody purse she keeps trying to hit me with.

"Ouch! Damnit Lissa! What do you keep in there? A hammer? The kitchen sink?" I clutch my arm to my body.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV YOU ASSHOLE."

"What did I do!? It's the queen's fault! Blame her!" I duck again trying to escape her murderous clutches. Hell why did I offer to do this for Rose?

"You had better fix this NOW!" She screams at me.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damnit Lissa where did you learn such good aim? Did Rose teach you or something?" That purse hurts! What's even in that thing anyways?

She swings again just grazing my side. I flail wildly until my fingers catch the side of the material. I wrap them in to whatever they can grab and pull with all my strength. It's a good thing I've been hitting the gym while Rose was gone. The purse comes to me with ease. A grin spreads across my face. Awh shit I forgot to account for momentum. I go tumbling backwards barely catching myself on the edge of the bench. By some miracle I manage to steady myself and drop the purse on the bench behind me.

Shock is plastered all over Lissa's face.

"Liss" I say tentatively. "Lissa, it wasn't my choice. It was the Queen's orders."

"Ohmygosh are you okay?" She asks panic rising in her jade eyes.

"I'm fine cousin, I'm fine. It takes more than a purse to get the best of this Ivaskov!" She still looks slightly dangerous.

"Okay" Lissa says dejectedly. "Now give me back Michael."

"Michael? You named your purse Michael?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes".

"Does Christian know about you and Michael?" I tease. Lissa scowls.

"Gosh Liss what do you keep in that thing anyways? It's heavy!"

"Textbooks"

"Textbooks?"

"Textbooks" She affirms a laugh bubbles from her lips.

Soon the two of us are laughing hysterically, clutching our sides which are in stitches.

"Is that the time?" I hear her groan. Reality here we come.

"Yup – Oh hell!" I yelp.

"What?" Lissa asks looking mildly amused. "Late for meeting some suitor?"

"Nooo. I was gonna grab Rose a coffee before she woke up!"

Lissa laughs. She's laughing at me in my moment of need! What a woman.

"Well you better hop to that" She smirks, as if she knows something I don't.

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and say "but she's going to be so upset I left her!"

Yes! I can see my magic working! Lissa is a sucker for my charms!

"Finnneee" She caves. "You better make that a latte with vanilla and a cinnamon bun with lots of the cinnamon goo."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I shout, blowing her kisses as I run off to the court's café.


End file.
